Alice Fawn
'Alice Fawn '''is an NPC found in Roh. Personality: The simple fact in Roh is that everything has a price if you have the crystal Alice would be your best friend. If you're broke she might be your worst enemy. She has been called ruthless but to her, she just knows exactly what she wants and how to get it. Some would call her strange but she thinks of herself as an entrepreneur. Her motto "Never hesitate to do what you put your mind to". Deep down though she cares deeply for people, she's hurt and sad because she's left all she's known and had to hide in a desert being forced to grow up before having a proper childhood. Anyone with a dragon or a child she would treat them kindly even if a little strictly but she means well. History: Alice is a strange lady who is both the cashier and cook of the Feed's section of the Goods and Feed's store. She is presumed to be the daughter of the owner but it's all rumors and superstition at this point since neither really speak about it. She wields butcher knives which she uses for food but in times of danger, she can brandish them to repel off any attack. Never mess with her since she won't hesitate to put you in your place. Alice was a Dragon Rider before coming to Roh as a child, Not much is known about how the dragons were corrupted but all that could be said was it left a hole in her heart. She remembers her mother a little but she tends not to think or speak about it in case she gives into that pain the only known things were that she ended up escaping with Hugh and the rest of them where she made herself a new life here far away from the problems that faced her back home. All she does now is amass crystals for some unknown reason. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Food, Crystal, Beer, Dragons, Paying Guests and Children Dislikes: Hesitation, Time-Waster, People who don't know what they want, Hagglers and People who mistreat Dragons. Quotes: * ''The girl hopped over the counter and flicked her bangs as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Oh baby, you are going to do some work for me? How great." Then she looked at the bar where a blue haired girl was snickering. "I will give you two crystals if you take something and deliver it for me. Papa will love to know it is delivered." This girl was honestly.... the devil. She was evil sounding and looking with a smile still. * Rolling her eyes as the contents spill onto the floor. As she got off the counter with a sigh and shoved him to the side so she could do it. "Yeah, I don't care about your life story." Annoyed at him dropping her contents as she passed it back to him. "If you drop it again I'll bury you in a shallow grave." Before heading back to the table to sit down. "How should I know how much healing is. I'm not an idiot who runs around outside getting beaten up. Ask her when you see her" smirking at the pirate man * Alice was at the counter and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" wondering what he wanted. She sighed a little knowing that the resources here were tight enough but now they had to deal with... refugees from another village. "Did you need something? Trivia * She tends to be best friends with Clara as the two share a close workspace. * She tends to most of the crystal work in Roh. Category:Roh Category:NPC